Kingdom Hearts: Mika's Story
by KHFan42
Summary: It's a year after Sora has finished his journey and Mika can't help but remember Axel's death. So she has made a vow to bring him back no matter what the cost. With the help of her friends of Sora and his gang, Mika will take a trip down memory lane...
1. Prologue

[AN: I know this is a mary sue, but I wanted to write with this character and I think it's a pretty good story. It is written in script format and you can go on youtube to listen to the music with the story.]

_**Prologue/Trailer**_  
[BGM: Roxas Theme; Orchestral Edit]  
_About a year ago...some things happened...heh...do I sound like Naminé? Let me try again. It was about a year ago. Sora, a good friend of mine, also the keyblade wielder, defeated the group known as "Organization XIII" _

_*scene shows Organization XIII room, each member sitting on their own chair. Camera zooms in on Mika* _

_Unfortunately, I was one of them. But Sora didn't defeat me. I wasn't like the others...I'm still not. You see, unlike them, I am still whole. I never had a nobody, or a heartless...just me. It's because of him...that I'm this way. No...not Sora... __  
__Axel. _

_*scene shows Axel* _

_He was my best friend...and when he had a heart five years ago, he was more than that. _

_*scenes show Axel and Mika together. Mika looking at him on the Clock Tower, laughing, Axel stepping in front of her, protecting her, etc* _

_I loved him...but now... _

_*shows Axel fading away, Mika, kneeling next to Sora at Axel's side, cradling his head on her lap. She puts her forehead on his.* _

_Then there was Roxas. _

_*scenes of Roxas* _

_And Xion. _

_*scenes of Xion* _

_They were there with me too. They were my best friends along with Axel. They were the only ones...that made me feel like I belonged with the Organization...but through it all, the only members of the Organization who knew of the true me, were Axel and Roxas...I, didn't trust Xion as much...and I only knew her for a short while. _

_*scene of Xion fading in Roxas's arms* _

_Now they are all gone...and I'm alone...roaming the darkness...with no one. _

_*scene of Mika walking down the streets of The World That Never Was in her Organization cloak* _

_And I hate it. _

_*scene of Mika looks up at Kingdom Hearts, or what's left of it* _

_So I promised myself. _

_*scene of Mika walking into her room in The Castle That Never Was. She picks up her pillow and throws it in anger and sadness. Something catches her eye. It's a keycharm, of Axel's Chakaram. Mika remembers Sora gave it to her.* _

_I'd bring them back. _

_*scene of Mika picking the keycharm up and a tear is seen falling on it* _

_Even if it means bringing ALL of them back. _

_*Scene of Mika summoning her Lune Keyblade, and switching the keycharm to the Chakaram. The keyblade changes to the Bond of Flame. She puts the Lune keycharm under her pillow.* _

_Because being alone... _

_*scene of Mika looking up and closing her eyes. Rapid scenes of Axel, Roxas, Xion, Naminé, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and her memories of the organization. Each scene goes faster and faster. Camera zooms in on Mika, as her blue eyes open wide* _

_Is worse...than being a Nobody. _

_*More rapid scenes as before until the title comes up. It looks like KH2 with Mika's Story *_

Name:Mika (Kamix)  
Age:21  
Gender:F  
Appearance:[img].com/albums/r253/Jazzhands-Kairi/Anime%20stuffs/RP%20and%20RPG%[/img]  
[img].com/albums/r253/Jazzhands-Kairi/Anime%20stuffs/RP%20and%20RPG%[/img] (with slightly longer hair)  
Weapon(s):[IMG].com/albums/r253/Jazzhands-Kairi/Anime%20stuffs/Kingdom%[/IMG] (Sol and Lune Keyblades. Lune replaced with Bond of Flame)  
Magic:Darkness  
Drive Forms:N/A  
Bio:The only member of the Organization with half a heart, only a select few know. She formally lived in Traverse Town with Axel, until the age of 16, when she and Axel, age 18, were drafted into the Organization. She helped Sora on his first journey, and he helped her remember her name, because after being called Kamix for 2 years, she had forgotten. She now looks for a way to bring the Organization back, because as she said. She HATES being alone. She's never been...alone.  
Personality:Kind, strong-willed, determined. She is a bit like Axel in the sarcasm department. She tends to have a lot of flashbacks of her past. (I'll take care of those in my posts)  
Crush:Axel  
Character Theme: .com/watch?v=HwL18u34C7Q  
Voice Actor:Kari K. Wahlgren


	2. Leaving Home and Nothing Behind

**Chapter 1-Leaving Home and Nothing Behind**  
_*Scene; Mika is in her room in The Castle That Never Was. She's holding her Bond of Flame keyblade. She smiles slightly. She stands up and takes off her Organization cloak.*_

[BGM: Mika's Theme]

Mika:_*folds her cloak and puts it neatly on her bed*_ Well...I guess I don't need _this_ anymore. _*she opens a portal, then closes it. She pauses to think for a moment, then walks into Axel's room, a few doors down from hers'*_ Hm. *_she sits on his bed and moves to his drawers*_ He'd hate me for doing this..._*she giggles slightly and opens the top drawer. She sees a picture she took of herself, Roxas, Axel, and Xion on the clock tower. She smiles, as she sees other pictures of them in the same place.*_

[BGM: Ice Cream on the Clock Tower-358/2 Days]

_*Flashback*_  
_*scene; Mika and Axel are on the clock tower together, while Xion and Roxas are on a mission.*_

Mika:_*laughs*_ You never told me that!  
Axel: It's all true! Completely and totally true. *_he seems satisfied with himself*_  
Mika: _*slowly stops laughing and smiles. She looks at him.*_  
Axel:_*notices*_ What?  
Mika:_*looks away quickly*_ N-Nothing...nothing...jeez...I still feel like a teenager.  
Axel:_*leans back*_ Well, you and I lost most of that when we lost our hearts.  
Mika:_*puts her hands on her hips and frowns*_ Hey! I still have mine!  
Axel:_*chuckles a bit*_ Half of it.  
Mika:_*crosses her arms*_ It still counts!  
Axel:_*laughs*_ Yeah...you know...you still do act like a teenager...you've been hanging around Roxas and Xion a little too much.  
Mika:_*looks up at him*_ And Sora too.  
Axel:_*looking out at the sunset* _Yeah...there's that too.  
Mika:_*scoots closer*_ You know...it's because of you.  
Axel:_*woken from his somewhat-trance*_ Hm?  
Mika:That I'm still...  
Axel:_*finishes*_You?  
Mika:_*tilts her head*_ Yeah..._*small laugh*_ We still think alike I see.  
Axel:_*still looking out*_ We always have.  
Mika:_*looks down and smiles*_  
Axel:_*catches her in the corner of his eye. A small smirk lights his face*_  
Mika:_*lays her head on his lap*_ Why'd that day have to happen, huh?  
Axel:_*jumps slightly, but comes back down.* _You're complaining?  
Mika:No, no! It's not that...  
Axel:_*puts his arms behind his head*_ Because ya know, if this never happened, we'd have never met Roxas...and Xion.  
Mika:_*pauses to think*_ I guess...I guess you're right.  
Axel:_*smirks* _I'm always right...you of all people should know this by now.  
Mika:_*elbows him in the gut*_  
Axel:Ow! Hey! Do you want to fall?  
Mika:_*laughs. She gets quiet, then looks up at Axel.* _Hey, Axel?  
Axel:Yeah Mika?  
Mika:Will you play with my hair...like you used to?  
Axel:_*caught off guard by her request. It brings memories back to him.*_  
Mika:Axel?  
Axel: Huh?....Oh...yeah...of course. _*does so*_  
Mika:_*after a moment of silence*_ Axel?  
Axel:Yeah?  
Mika:Thank you.  
Axel:_*gets a puzzled look*_ For what?  
Mika:_*pause*_ For...for being here...  
Axel:_*chuckles slightly*_ No problem...Mika.  
_*Flashback Ends*_  
[BGM: Fades out]


	3. Where It All Began

**Where It All Began**  
_*scene; Mika opens a portal and enters it. She reappears at the entrance of Traverse Town. The town's logo appears on the screen*_

[BGM:Traverse Town-Kingdom Hearts]

Mika:_*walks into the hotel*_ Excuse me. _*goes to woman at the desk*_  
Woman:Yes ma'am, would you like a room?  
Mika: Actually, I'd like to see the information on a former guest from five...well, fifteen years ago just about. _*pause*_ I used to work here.  
Woman:Name please.  
Mika:Mine?  
Woman:Well I need to know who _you_ are first.  
Mika:Mika.  
Woman:What?  
Mika:My name...  
Woman:Oh! Mika! _*grins*_ Decided to run off with your boyfriend eh? Leave this world behind in search for better things?  
Mika:_*laughs to herself*_ Um...sure...something like that.  
Woman:What guest?  
Mika:Ansem. _*pause for dramatic effect*_  
Woman:Sure. _*searches*_ Hm...that's strange...seems his info's been wiped clean!  
Mika:Then, may I have the key to The Blue Room?  
Woman:Hm _*nods and gives her the key*_  
Mika:Thanks. And, it's nice to see you again Elena.  
Elena:You too Mika. Hey...tell 'you know who' I said 'Hi'.  
Mika:I will. _*makes her way to the room*_ If I ever _see_ him again. _*opens the door and enters*_


	4. A Childhood Friend

**A Childhood Friend**  
_*Scene; Mika enters Ansem's old room. The scene immediately goes to a fashback.*_

[BGM: Mika's Theme]  
_*Flashback* __  
__*scene; In Ansem's room, 15 years ago. A slightly younger version of Ansem the Wise sits at his desk with a pipe, several hundred papers scatter it, along with his floor. A young Mika, about 6 years of age walks into the room*_

Mika:Good morning sir! _*bows*_  
Ansem:_*looks up*_Hello there child.  
Mika:_*stands up strait and fiddles with one of her pigtails* _Um...Hi...oh...um...My name is Mika, and I'll be your maid! So if there's anything you need, just let me know...m'kay? _*she turns to leave*_  
Ansem:_*chuckles*_ Don't you want to stay and chat Mika?  
Mika:_*turns*_ Hm? Really sir? _*she brightens*_  
Ansem:_*smiles*_ My name is Ansem._ *pats a chair across from him* _Here child, sit, please, I insist.  
Mika:_*walks over* _Thanks Mr. Ansem.  
Ansem:_*chuckles*_ Please...just Ansem  
Mika:_*smiles*_ Ok...Ansem.  
Ansem:You seem quite young to be a maid...how old are you?  
Mika:_*holds up her fingers*_ I'm six, but my family owns this hotel, so I can work here. I do a real good job of tidying up...you'll see! I'll be the best maid ever!  
Ansem:_*laughs*_ I'm sure you will be.  
Mika:_*looks at all the papers*_ You sure do a lot of work, huh.  
Ansem: I do a lot of studying.  
Mika:Do you have a test or something? _*looks up at him, eyes wide and filled with intrigue*_  
Ansem:_*chuckles*_ No, I'm a scientist. _*continues to laugh*_ You know, you're a funny little girl.  
Mika:_*tilts her head* _I am? Really?  
Ansem:_*touches her nose with his finger lightly. She giggles*_ Yes. You know, you're just like this boy about your age I met earlier. I believe he works here as well. He's a fiery little devil. _*chuckles*_  
Mika:_*rolls her eyes and her nose wrinkles*_ You must mean Lea. He's eight, but he acts younger than I do! He's a big giant meanie! _*crosses her arms*_  
Ansem:_*taps his chin, acting intrigued(like you do with little kids when they tell you stories)* _Really? You don't say!  
Mika:_*stands up and uncrosses her arms.* _Uh-huh! He pulls my hair all the time! It really hurts. _*rubs her head*_ And he works here too! So I have to put up with him ALL the time! AND he hides behind stuff and jumps out and scares me too! Its really really mean! I don't even know why he does it!  
Ansem:_*smiles*_ Perhaps he likes you.  
Mika:_*shakes her head, making her braids swish*_ No way! If you like someone, I don't think you'd act that way. And anyway, I'd never EVER like him! Not in a million years! Not in a hundred bagillion years! Not in a hundred, gazillion, bazillion, gagillion, BANILLION years!  
Ansem:_*laughs*_ All right, all right. _*goes into a fridge behind him* _Would you like to share some Sea Salt Ice Cream with me?  
Mika:_*tilts her head*_ What's that!? I've never heard of it!  
Ansem:_*hands her a bar*_ Try it.  
Mika:_*takes it and licks it. Sticks out her tongue* _It's so salty! _*pause*_ No...it's sweet! _*eats more*_  
Ansem:_*smiles and eats*_ It's my favorite flavor.  
Mika:Then it's mine too!  
_*Flashback Ends*_  
[BGM: Fades Out]


	5. A Secret Letter

**A Secret Letter**  
_*Scene; Mika snaps out of her flashback and shakes her head. She thinks "They're becoming more persistent..." She begins to walk around the room, and doesn't see anything of interest. She begins to walk from Ansem's old desk to the door*_

Mika:_*steps on a floorboard that creaks* _Huh? _*kneels down and picks the floorboard up. She finds a box, and inside it, a note.*_

[BGM: Organization XIII-Kingdom Hearts 2]  
_My Dearest Mika, __  
__If you are reading this now, that means you and Lea are members of Organization XIII. I saw the whole thing unfold from my room, and I ask that you forgive me for not stepping in. I should have protected you, and Lea as well. I really thought of you as my children. __  
__But I digress, I'm sure you'll want to know how you and Lea can go about getting your hearts back. I can't say much, but I will say this, __  
__The pieces are scattered amongst the worlds you have visited, for now I know you have. You will feel when you've found a shard of the hearts. You will know. After this, you will need to connect the two halves. For two halves, make a whole. Just remember what they are. I can say no more, but know that I have done all that I can for you. I am truly sorry my dear friend. Sorry you had to face this dreadful fate. Perhaps, someday we will meet again. Yes, we will. I can feel it in my heart. __  
__Sincerely, __  
__Ansem_

_*scene: Tears run down Mika's cheeks and the scene of Ansem's sacrifice slowly replay in black and white. Riku stands holding Sora, Donald, Mickey and Goofy back while Ansem sacrifices himself to save them. Mika stands next to Riku, assisting him in holding them back. She turns back to look him, as tears stream down her cheeks. Holding the machine, Ansem looks at her and nods. He mouths, "Thank you" and Mika smiles sadly, then turns around to face the others, closing her eyes.*_

Mika:Thank you...Ansem... _*she smiles and takes one last look at the room, before heading out the door, and into the alley.*_ If I'm going to find Axel's heart...I need to start where it all began...  
[BGM: Fades Out]


	6. The Day of Fate and Sorrow

**The Day of Fate and Sorrow**  
*_Scene; Mika notices a red heart charm necklace in the floorboards. She picks it up. Something tells her she needs this...needs to wear it. Mika puts the necklace on and begins to walk out of the room. She turns and looks upon the room for a final time before closing the door behind her._*  
[Scene to black]

*_Scene;Mika walks into the alleyway, so familiar to her. She clutches her head and winces as another flashback comes on._*

[BGM:Cavern of Rememberance-Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days]  
*_Flashback_*  
*_Scene; Mika and Axel are walking hand-in-hand down the alleyway. She is 16, he is 18. They laugh and smile at each other's jokes. Mika runs forward to be chased by Axel. She giggles and beams with happiness. Suddenly, their happiness is broken._*  
Axel:MIKA! *_panic sets into his bright emerald eyes_*  
Mika:*_hears the panic in his voice_*What? What's wrong?!  
Axel:Behind you! *_points_  
Mika:*_turns slowly. Her eyes grow wide and she is filled with fear and panic._  
[_**A heartless stares her in the eyes. She begins to run, but another heartless appears at the other side of her. Pretty soon, she is surrounded. She attempts to run, but they jump on her before she can move.**_]  
Mika:LEA!  
Axel:*_runs ahead_*  
[_**He grabs two chakrams that were in the alley and slashed several of the heartless. He used his expertees with fire magic and set them on fire. He roasts most of the heartless and eventually all but one were gone. The heartless looks at him for a breif moment before pinning Mika down and slashing her chest. A pink heart begins to float up, Mika lyes lifeless on the ground. Axel screams "NO!" and rushes to her side. He grabs the heart and tries to pull it, but it slips slowly. He grabs a chakram and slices the part he held steady in half and let the other half fly away. He places it to Mika's chest and a few moments later, she breathes rapidly. Axel smiles that he saved her, but forgot about the heartless that remained. It pinned him down now, and slashed his chest. Mika, to weak to move, struggles to rise, but to no avail. She watches her lover's heart rise into the air. The heartless disappears and she looks at the lifeless body of Axel lying on the ground.**_]  
Mika:*_gathers every bit of strength and crawls to him_* Lea...n-no!...This...can't be happening! *_tears stream down her cheeks. She beats his chest_* Lea...wake up! Please wake up! *pause*  
Axel:*_opens his eyes and looks at her_* M-Mika?  
Mika:*_relieved sigh_*Oh thank goodness! I thought I lost you! *_she hugs him_*  
Axel:*_taken aback by this. Slowly places his arms around her_*  
Mika:*_notices_*What's wrong Lea? *_jokingly_* Don't you love me anymore?  
Axel:*_pause_* I...I don't know...*_eyes fill with confusion_*  
Mika:*_rests her head on his chest_* No heartbeat...you're.  
Axel:One of those Nobodys that Ansem was talking about...  
Mika:Y-yeah...  
[_Mika sits up and Axel does the same. They look at each other with sorrow in their eyes. Suddenly, a dark portal opens and three men in black cloaks appear. Axel and Mika look up at them and two of the men grab the two by the shoulders and hoist them up to standing._]  
???:You are one of us now....come.  
[_**Mika and Axel share a glance before they are taken into the dark portal. Mika looks back at her hometown before being blinded by darkness.**_]  
*_Flashback Ends_*

*_Scene; Mika looks on and the camera shows the pavement under her feet. Two tears drip to the ground and disappear, leaving only wet drops behind._*  
Mika:Five years...it's been five years since that day...but...it still hurts...like it were yesterday...  
[BGM: Fades out]


	7. A Driving Force

**A Driving Force**  
*_Scene; Mika walks around the alleyway. After a few moments of walking, she sees a dull, pink glowing in the spot where Axel lost his true life. In wonder, she walked slowly toward it. Just when she was about to touch it, a heartless jumped in front of her. She jolted back as it grabbed the glowing shard. She looked at it for a moment before a wave of determination hit her. She raced toward it_.*

Behemoth  
[BGM: Destiny's Force-Kingdom Hearts]  
[_**Battle Begin**_]  
_Attack __  
__Magic __  
__Item __  
__?_  
[_**Mika attacks Behemoth rapidly. It charges it's horns as she hits it and attacks her back. She is thrown off it's back and lands on the ground.**_]  
_Magic __  
__Firaga __  
__Blizzaga __  
__Thundaga __  
__Curaga __  
__Aero __  
__Dark Shield __  
__Reflect_  
[_**Mika cures herself and continues to fight. Swiftly she hits the Boss and avoids most of it's attacks. It raises it's hoof and she stands under it, crossing her keyblades, she pushes up.**_]  
[_Mash Triangle_]  
[_**Mika pushes the heartless off of her and onto the ground. She wales on it as it lies helplessly on it's back. The foe is defeated.**_]  
[BGM: Fades Out]

_*Mika pants as the heartless disappears. She stabs her Bond of Flame keyblade on the ground and falls to her knees, steadying herself with her weapon. She looks up and the glowing shard remains in it's spot. A spark of light pops from the heart-shaped necklace around her neck. The same happens to the glowing shard. It moves toward Mika and disappears into the necklace. It glowed bright, then faded to a dull. Mika looked down at the heart around her neck in both confusion and intrigue.*_

Mika: What...? *_touches the necklace_* Maybe...maybe Sora will know...something about this...

*_Mika opens a dark portal and staggers up to standing. She walks slowly to the portal, looking back at the town like she did 5 years ago. She turned back to face the portal and slowly exited the town, closing the portal behind her._*


	8. A Trip to the Beach

**A Trip to the Beach**  
*_Scene; A dark portal opens on the deck of Destiny Islands. Mika steps out and looks around. She smiles as the camera pans across the beach, watching Tidus and Wakka having a friendly fight. The title Destiny Islands appears on the screen, then fades away._*  
[BGM: Destiny Islands-Kingdom Hearts]

[_Scene: Mika sees Sora sitting alone on the trunk of the Paopu tree. She smiles and opens a portal behind her. She disappears, then reappears behind Sora. She walks quietly up to the daydreaming boy._]  
Mika:*_in Sora's ear_* BOO!  
Sora: AHH! *_jumps and falls into the water_*  
Mika:*_laughs_*  
Sora:*_surfaces_* Hey! What the-  
Mika:*_looks down and smiles as she laughs_*  
Sora:*_looks up_*M-Mika!? *_shakes the water from his hair_* Heeey! Mika! *_waves_  
Mika:* _waves back_* Hi Sora! *_walks to the ladder and slides down to the small hill of surfaced land._*  
Sora:*_swims to meet her. He climbs up onto the hill as Mika holds her hand out to help him up._*  
Mika:*_looks at him_* You ok? *_puts a hand on his shoulder_*  
Sora:*_pants_* Y-Yeah...*_continues to breathe heavily_*  
Mika:*_smiles slightly_* Breathe slower, ok? Just try to catch your breath.  
Sora:*_laughs quietly_* Ok Mom...  
Both:*_laugh_*  
Sora:*_hugs her_*  
Mika:*_slightly surprised by this, but hugs him back_*  
Sora: I haven't seen you in a year! Where have you been?!  
Mika: I've been thinking...and...plotting...  
Sora:*_breaks away_* Plotting?  
Mika:*_rubs her arm_* Axel...  
Sora:*_thinks_* Oh! Right! He saved me...but...*_sees she is upset_* Let's talk about something else...  
Mika:*_smiles slightly_*It's ok...I'm looking for a way to bring him back.  
Sora: Any idea how?  
Mika: Ansem the Wise left me a letter telling me the gist of what I need to do.  
Sora: And that is...?  
Mika: Something along the lines of finding the pieces of Axel's heart and finding his heartless and nobody and joining them together...*_trails off_*  
Sora:*_completely lost_* Uh.....huh......*_pause_*  
Mika: Yeah...I don't know either...*_giggles_*  
Sora:*_starts up the ladder to the surfaced mini-island._* Come on. Riku and Kairi will want to see you!  
Mika:*_nods and follows him up_*  
[BGM: Fades out]


	9. Forgotten Friendships

[AN: Don't forget to R&R! I wanna know what you think! I'll upload regardless, but some reviews would be AWESOME! =D]

**Forgotten Friendships**  
*_Scene: Mika follows Sora onto the mini-island. She takes a step and cringes, holding her head. She falls to the ground._*  
[BGM: Kairi-Kingdom Hearts II]  
*_Flashback_*  
*_Scene: Mika, Roxas, Axel, and Xion sit on the trunk of the Paopu tree. All four wear black cloaks._*  
Xion:II want to be...like you three. And....I want to be with you three...*_folds her hands_*  
Roxas:*_touches them_* Then come with us!  
Xion:*_shakes her head_* I can't...not like this...  
Axel:*_there is a long pause. He breaks it_* Well...Roxas and I have a mission soon, so we should be heading back to HQ. You coming Kamix?  
Mika: I think I'll stay here with Xion...I'll catch up with you two later.  
Xion:*_surprised my Mika's words, but stays silent_*  
Axel:*_nods_* Hm. See ya later then.  
Mika:*_smiles slightly_* Yeah.  
*_Axel and Roxas disappear through a portal, leaving Mika and Xion alone on the island._*  
Xion:*_looks up at Mika_*  
Mika:*_notices_* Hm?  
Xion:Nothing...it's just...I thought you hated me...  
Mika:*_looks at her, concerned_*What? Why did you think that?  
Xion: It's just...you never really talked to me before...and after our mission together, you just...seemed like you wanted to get away from me...  
Mika: No! No, Xion it's not that...I just had to...meet someone...  
Xion:...Axel?  
Mika: How did you-  
Xion:*_cuts her off_* You two spend a lot of time together...You must be really close.  
Mika:*_smiles_*We...*_her smile fades as she sighs_*...we were...before...  
Xion:*_finishes_* You lost your hearts?  
Mika:*_pause_* Yeah...  
Xion:*_sighs and looks down_* Forgive me for bringing it up Kamix...I know it must have been a dark time...  
Mika:*_puts a hand on her shoulder_* It's alright Xion...*_pause_* Me, Axel and Saix...we were best friends...  
Xion:*_listens intently_*  
Mika: Saix lost his heart about a year befoe Axel and I did...  
Xion: When you were...whole...did you and Axel...like each other?  
Mika:*_smiles and nods_ He...He saved my life...  
Xion: How?  
Mika: Well...you see...I'm not really...  
*_Scene: A long pause. Mika was about to tell Xion her secret about not truly being a nobody, about still having half a heart. Instead, she folds her hands and looks down, letting her hair fall in her face. She decides it's probably best not to tell her. She still didn't fully trust Xion after all..._*  
Mika:*_looking down_* N-Nothing...*_moves the hair from her face_*  
Xion:*_nods_*...Kamix?  
Mika: Hm?  
Xion:*_touches Mika's folded hands. Mika is surprised._* Thank you...for being my friend...  
*_Flashback Ends_*  
[BGM:Fades out]


	10. AN: New Characters Coming Soon

[AN: I had this story originally on a forum, and I allowed my friends to join. I will write them into the story later, because I haven't gotten there yet in the story lol.]

Name: Sanyu

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Appearance: .com/albums/j148/Variable_

Weapon(s): Fenrir Keyblade

Magic: Sword Beam (learned from Cloud)

Drive Forms: N/A

Bio: A mercenary who formerly was commissioned by the Organization for infiltration missions. His general success gave him the rank of No. XVI in the Organization, making him the only member with a full heart. He and Mika originally hated each other, but after each one saved the other's life, they developed a friendship similar to Roxas and Axel. Like Mika, he hates being alone, and the loss of Xion doesn't help. He recently discovered the ability to use Fenrir's Keyblade Rider form, which (fittingly) takes the shape of Cloud's Motorcycle from Advent Children.

Personality: Pretty much like Mika: Kind, strong-willed, and determined. But he also gets very ticked off when a derogatory term towards Xion (puppet, Replica, illusion, etc.) is made.

Crush: Xion

Character Theme: .com/watch?v=u2PTqhAP6K8

Voice Actor: Yuri Lowenthall

Other: Some of his special attacks he learned from Cloud. These attacks consist of all of Cloud's FF7 Limit Breaks, the Omnislash Ver. 5, and a few original techniques.

Name:Selxxia (Alexis) Lunaria *pronounced Sel-zee-ah*

Age: 18

Gender: female

Appearance: .com/albums/kk39/hnanimegrl88/white%20and%20silver%20hair%20girls/anime_

Weapon(s): Twin guns like yunas, daggers like rikkus, a sword like paines

and a microphone.

Magic:(if any) Black magic

Drive Forms:(if any) Dresspheres

Bio:One of the later members of the Organization, Selxxia grew up with her friends in Traverse Town after the catastrophie in Radiant Garden. She has fought against Sora ever since her brother, Alex, lost his life at Sora's hands. Alex was an unlisted member of the Organization. She vows to destroy Sora and his friends. She and her friends managed to escape Sora when he defeated the other Organization members, and now remain in the Castle That Never Was.

Personality: Cruel, dictating, sadistic

Crush:(optional) Saix

Character Theme: .com/watch?v=2WY0NvNiERE

Voice Actor:Hedy Burress

Name:Cxessaji (Jessica) Highwind(aka Xessa) *pronounced Ses-a-jee*

Age: 18

Gender: female

Appearance: .

Weapon(s): Varies with dresspheres.

Magic:(if any) Black Magic and White Magic

Drive Forms:(if any) Dresspheres

Bio: Xessa, as she is commonly known in the Organization, grew up with Selxxia and Xasash in Traverse Town after Radiant Garden was destroyed 12 years ago. She was taken into the Organization with her friends. Xessa remains friends with Selxxia, even though she hates what she has become.

Personality: Sneaky, Full of herself, Quirky

Crush:(optional) Roxas

Character Theme: .com/watch?v=uXVemydJvSA

Voice Actor:Robin Kemissil

Name: Xasash (Sasha) Hikari (pronounced Zas-ah)

Age: 19

Gender: female

Appearance: .com/albums/ww223/Pandabear2000/Anime/Anime%20Girls/Blue%20Hair/In_the_Green_by_

Weapon(s): see jessica

Magic:(if any) Black and White Magic

Drive Forms:(if any) Dresspheres

Bio: Xasash grew up with her friends, Selxxia and Xessa in Traverse Town after the catastrophe in Radiant Garden. She is the most caring of all of her friends, and seeks to help Mika in her journey to find Axel.

Personality: Caring, but mean at times.

Crush:(optional) Marluxia

Character Theme: .com/watch?v=FEZmM5ahiOg

Voice Actor:Asumi Nakata


	11. The Second Piece of the Puzzle

**The Second Piece of the Puzzle**  
*_Scene:Mika lies on the ground, motionless, Riku and Kairi now join Sora, who is hovering over Mika. He kneels down and shakes her shoulder. Mika moves slightly. She then opens her eyes and blinks rapidly. Sora helps her up. She holds her head and winces slightly._*  
[BGM: Organization XIII -Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep]  
Sora:*_hand on her back_* You ok?  
Mika:*_grunts_* Y-Yeah...w-what exactly happened?  
Kairi: You just passed out, Sora says...he didn't want to leave you, but he figured he should come and get us.  
Sora:*_blushes slightly_*  
Mika:*_smiles_* Thank you Sora,  
Sora:*_rubs the back of his head_* No problem. *_laughs_*  
*_Scene: Mika is helped up by Kairi and Sora. Riku is revealed in the group. Mika sees him and is thrown into a memory of when they first met. They are on the beach, finishing a battle._*  
Mika:*_breathes heavily_*  
Riku:*_acknowledges her keyblades_* You have a connection to Sora...and I'm gonna find out what it is! *_rushes at her_*  
Mika:*_screams_*  
*_Scene:The mini-flashback ends. Mika stumbles backwards, but Kairi and Sora catch her. Riku runs to assist them._*  
Riku:Are you ok?  
Mika:*_nods_*  
Sora: What's going on?  
Mika:Flashbacks...*_puts a hand to her forehead_* Whenever I get to a place with a memory of something that related to my friends...I have a flashback...  
Kairi: Are you ok now?  
Mika: I think so...  
Sora:*_points to something behind Mika_* Hey! What's that?  
Mika:*_turns and sees a small, pink light._* That's-  
Kairi: What's THAT? *_points to..._

Red Armor  
[BGM:Struggle Away-Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories]  
*_Scene:Sora and Riku summon their keyblades_*  
Sora: I don't know...but it's gonna get it for tresspassing on OUR ISLAND!  
Mika & Kairi: *_summon keyblades and rush at the heartless_*  
[_**Battle Begin**_]

_Sora_  
Attack  
Magic  
Item  
Drive  
*_Sora attacks the Red Armor_*

_Riku_  
Attack  
Magic  
Dark Shield  
Dark Ball  
Item  
Blind Fury  
*_Riku shoots a dark ball at the Red Armor. It falls back, then it's arms and legs detatch. They chase the group. One piece hits Sora_*

_Kairi_  
Attack  
Magic  
Fire  
Thunder  
Blizzard  
Shield  
Item  
Light of Hearts  
*_Kairi puts a sheild around Sora, Riku, Mika, and herself_*

_Mika_  
Attack  
Magic  
Item

*_Mika attacks the leg that is trying to hit Sora. Sora, Riku, and Kairi attack it as well. Health bubbles fall when it is defeated_*

_Sora_  
Attack  
Magic  
Item  
Drive  
*_Sora attacks the arms that are attacking his friends, the others join him. Soon, all that remains is the torso_*  
[_**Reaction Command:Keys of Destiny**_]  
*_Scene: Mika, Sora, Kairi, and Riku get in a circle, touching their keyblade tips together. A bright, white light radiates from the center. They charge at the Boss and attack with the joined, radiating keyblades and the screen freezes. The Boss falls appart and the battle is won._*  
[BGM:Fades Out]


	12. A Heart to Heart

**A Heart-To-Heart**  
*_Scene: The four friends breathe heavily, exhausted from the recent battle. As the heartless disappears, the small, pink light appeared once again. Mika's necklace very feintly, lit up. The pink light floated into the necklace, slightly brightening it. Mika was pushed back slightly. Suddenly, her vision went black. A few moments later, a sillhouetted figure appears to her in the distance._*  
Mika: *_looking on_* A-Axel? *_the figure walks away_* AXEL! *_runs after him_*  
Sora: Mika! Wait! *_runs after her_*  
Kairi: Sora! *_runs after him_*  
Riku: *_shakes his head and follows_*  
*_Sora stops outside the Secret Place. He turns to Riku and Kairi_*  
Sora:*_motions with his hands_* You guys wait here. I'm gonna go talk to Mika.  
Riku: *_chuckles_* Don't be too long, or we'll come in after you!  
Sora: *_nods and smiles_* Right!  
*_Sora moves through the vines and enters the tunnel. He walks along the trail and comes to the mouth of the cave. There, he sees Mika, crouched in the middle of the cave. He runs to her._*  
[BGM: Xion's Theme-Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days]  
Sora: *_looks at the shaking Mika_* M-Mika?  
Mika: *_crying and shaking_*  
Sora: *_pauses, then hugs her from behind_*  
Mika: *_looks up, then places a hand on his arm_* Thank you...  
Sora: *_sits next to her_* What happened? You just ran off!  
Mika: I...I saw Axel...  
Sora: What?  
Mika: Well...a silhouette of him...but when I got here...he was gone...  
Sora: You miss him...huh?  
Mika: *_nods_* He was...everything to me...I've pretty much been with him for my whole life...this is the first time I've really...  
Sora: *_sighs_* That's right...you've known him for a while...  
Mika: *_smiles, remembering_* We've been best friends since I was about 14...he'd always tease me and take my stuff...so I returned the favor. *_laughs_*  
Sora: *_smiles_*  
Mika: When we joined the organization, I felt alone, because we didn't have as close of a relationship as we did before...  
Sora: Yeah...  
Mika: And when I met you...I remembered what it was like...to truly have a friend that 100% cared about you...you know? Had emotions...and could love you. And when you went to sleep...  
Sora: *_listens_*  
Mika: When Roxas came...it was like you were with me again...  
Sora: Oh yeah...Roxas...my nobody...right?  
Mika: *_nods_* Yeah...*_laughs_* Even as a nobody, you were my best friend.  
Sora: *_laughs_*  
Mika: I just wish...*_grunts_* Huh?  
*_Scene; Mika puts a hand to her head and stands. Sora does as well. Mika looks on, covering her eyes as a white light only she can see envelops her_.*  
[BGM: Cuts off]


	13. Memories Connect

**Memories Connect**  
*_Scene; Mika finds herself stumbling onto the clocktower in Twilight Town. She sees two short, cloaked figures sitting on the ledge. Their faces were covered by the hoods of their cloaks. One of the figures looks up at Mika. It pats the spot next to it. Mika obeys as if by routine. She looks curiously at the people next to her._*  
?: *_stares ahead at the sunset_* It's good to see you again Mika.  
Mika: *_blinks in astonishment_* How did you-  
?: Don't recognize my voice, huh?  
?: I don't think she does...it has been two years after all...  
Mika: Who...who _are_ you?  
[_The one figure chuckles slightly, then removes it's hood. A pale face with spikey blonde hair is revealed. He opens his bright, blue eyes and turns to Mika, smiling._]  
[BGM: Ice Cream On The Clock Tower-Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days]  
Mika: R-Roxas!  
Roxas: *_grins_*  
Mika: *_looks at the other figure_* And that can't be...  
?: *_removes hood to reveal a pretty, pale face with jet-black hair and bright, blue eyes._*  
Mika: *_smiles_* It's good to see you Xion.  
Xion: *_pushes her hair behind her ear_* You too, Mika.  
Mika: *_pauses, then embraces Roxas, tearing up slightly._*  
Roxas: *_laughs slightly_*  
Xion: *_smiles_*  
Mika: *_breaks away_* But, how are you here?  
Xion: *_turns to her_* You were with Sora. When you mentioned Roxas, and he remembered him, there was a connection and both of you were able to make us real. When the memories of yours and Sora's connections collided, we appeared here, where most of our memories took place.  
Mika: So....you're....real?  
Roxas: For now, yes. Like Xion said, your memories of us, with the help of Sora, has made us real. And because we are a part of Sora, our beings haven't faded away.  
Mika: *_folds her hands on her lap_*  
Xion: You want to know something.  
Mika: *_looks up quickly_* Huh? Oh...yeah...I...um...  
Roxas: You want to find Axel, right?  
Mika: *_blushes slightly and nervously laughs_* How did you-  
Roxas: *_puts a hand on her shoulder and cuts her off_* Mika...how well do I know you?  
Xion: *_laughs_*  
Mika: *_laughs_* Well...any ideas?  
Xion: What did Ansem say?  
Mika: *_touches the necklace_* He said to find the pieces of his heart and join them with his heartless and nobody. But, where-  
*_FMV Scene: A transparent, black cloaked figure appears next to Xion. The three friends look over at it. The figure looks at the sunset. Mika sits up and mutters, "It..." very feintly. The figure removes it's hood revealing fire red hair and piercing emerald eyes. The image of Axel smirks._*  
[BGM: Clock Tower-Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep]  
Mika: Axel!  
Axel: *_smirks_* Well, sort of. *_holds the palm of his hand to her_* See? Look...  
Mika: *_cautiously puts her hand out to touch his. It passes through and she draws away quickly._*  
Axel: *_points to her necklace_* My heart called me here. Well...as much of me that exists...  
Xion: The gang's all here...  
Mika: *_leans back_* It's been almost three years...  
Axel: I'd get us some ice cream, but it'd go right through me.  
[BGM: Cuts off]  
*All four laugh. Suddenly, the tower seems to shake. Mika begins to move away from Axel, Roxas, and Xion against her will.*  
Mika: What's happening?  
*_She stretches her hand out to Roxas. Axel has disappeared and Xion and Roxas stand. Roxas grabs Mika's hand. Wind seems to blow heavily_*  
Roxas: The links are pulling away. Sora's calling you back!  
Mika: Will I be able to come back?  
Roxas: As long as you want to! Sora will help! *_Mika starts to slip_* You have to go!  
Mika: *_holding Roxas' hand loosely_* Thank you. *_smiles_*  
Roxas: *_nods_* Now let go!  
*_FMV Scene; Mika obeys amd she flies backwards. Xion and Roxas watch her, and it is seen from Mika's eyes. The view of the tower gets smaller and smaller until it finally disappears._*


	14. A New Journey Begins

**A New Journey Begins**  
*_Scene; Mika falls forward with a jolt, but Sora caught her. She is back on Destiny Islands. Sora steadies her, then holds her shoulders, keeping her up._*  
Sora: You ok?  
Mika: *_puts a hand on her forehead_* Y-Yeah...  
Sora: What happened? *_Mika stands, wobbling_* You looked like you were asleep. You just stood there with your eyes closed.  
Mika:*_grunts slightly_* Did you call me? *_Sora nods_* Why?  
Sora: I...wanted to make sure you were ok...*_blushes slightly_* And um *_points to her pendant_* Your necklace lit up all of a sudden...  
Mika: *_touches her necklace_* Strange...  
Sora: So...  
Mika: So?  
Sora: What happened?  
Mika: *_smiles_* I saw Roxas...and Xion.  
Sora: Roxas? But how? And...who's Xion?  
Mika: She's a friend...and I saw them because of you...  
Sora: Me? But how did I-  
Mika: *_cuts him off_* Xion said something about our memories colliding and making reality in another dimension...kind of.  
Sora: Like a world where memories are a reality?  
Mika: Yeah...I guess that's about right...  
Sora: *_thinks_* Huh...  
Mika: Roxas said you can help me go back.  
Sora: Really? How?  
Mika: I'm not exactly sure, but I guess we'll find out.  
[_Riku walks over to Mika and Sora. Kairi follows him._]  
[BGM: Laughter and Merriment-Kingdom Hearts II]  
Riku: Done with your "alone time" Sora?  
Mika: *_laughs_*  
Sora: *_blushes_*  
Kairi: *_laughs_*  
Sora: Hey!  
Mika: *_laughs_* Yeah Riku, we're done.  
Kairi: So what did you talk about?  
Sora: Mika's trying to find Axel.  
Mika: I'm trying to get his heart back and make him whole again...  
Kairi: *_smiles_* You really care for him, don't you?  
Mika: *_smiles slightly_* Yeah...  
Kairi: *_looks at Sora_* I know how that feels.  
Sora: *_blushes and scratches his head_*  
Riku: *_breaking the silence_* Hey, maybe the King'll know something.  
Sora: Riku's right.  
Mika: Well...it's worth a try!  
Sora: We should all go!  
Riku: You can't stay in one place, can you Sora?  
Kairi: I think it's a great idea Riku! On one condition!  
Sora: What?  
Kairi: That you don't leave me behind this time!  
Mika: *_laughs slightly_* I'll make sure of it Kairi.  
Sora: Ok. So...let's go then!  
Kairi: But how do we get to the king?  
Mika: No problem! *_opens a portal_* Next stop, Disney Castle!  
Riku: *_runs into the portal, laughing_*  
Sora: Hey! Riku, wait up! *_runs after him_*  
Kairi: Sora! Riku! *_giggles and runs after them_*  
Mika: *_smiles, envisioning the three friends as herself and her two friends when they were young. Her face goes straight and determined as she walks forward after them, closing the portal behind her. _*  
*End scene*  
[BGM: Fades out]


	15. AN: More Characters to Be Added

[AN: Since this story originated on a forum, some of the members have added characters to the story. Some are more...'literate' than others, but I will add them all in at one point or another. All the themes but Sanyu's are original compositions by a youtube user named Max. He is a very talented composer and he owns the music. I just use it for my story purposes. They are beautiful works of art which is why I chose them. =D Also the reason why the 3 girls names are so weird is because I had to rearrange them myself with the names she gave me.]

Name: Sanyu

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Appearance: .com/albums/j148/Variable_

Weapon(s): Fenrir Keyblade

Magic: Sword Beam (learned from Cloud)

Drive Forms: N/A

Bio: A mercenary who formerly was commissioned by the Organization for infiltration missions. His general success gave him the rank of No. XVI in the Organization, making him the only member with a full heart. He and Mika originally hated each other, but after each one saved the other's life, they developed a friendship similar to Roxas and Axel. Like Mika, he hates being alone, and the loss of Xion doesn't help. He recently discovered the ability to use Fenrir's Keyblade Rider form, which (fittingly) takes the shape of Cloud's Motorcycle from Advent Children.

Personality: Pretty much like Mika: Kind, strong-willed, and determined. But he also gets very ticked off when a derogatory term towards Xion (puppet, Replica, illusion, etc.) is made.

Crush: Xion

Character Theme: .com/watch?v=khUS545w8cM

Voice Actor: Yuri Lowenthall

Other: Some of his special attacks he learned from Cloud. These attacks consist of all of Cloud's FF7 Limit Breaks, the Omnislash Ver. 5, and a few original techniques.

Name:Selxxia (Alexis) Lunaria *pronounced Sel-zee-ah*

Age: 18

Gender: female

Appearance: .com/albums/kk39/hnanimegrl88/white%20and%20silver%20hair%20girls/anime_

Weapon(s): Twin guns like yunas, daggers like rikkus, a sword like paines

and a microphone.

Magic:(if any) Black magic

Drive Forms:(if any) Dresspheres

Bio:One of the later members of the Organization, Selxxia grew up with her friends in Traverse Town after the catastrophie in Radiant Garden. She has fought against Sora ever since her brother, Alex, lost his life at Sora's hands. Alex was an unlisted member of the Organization. She vows to destroy Sora and his friends. She and her friends managed to escape Sora when he defeated the other Organization members, and now remain in the Castle That Never Was.

Personality: Cruel, dictating, sadistic

Crush:(optional) Saix

Character Theme: .com/watch?v=2WY0NvNiERE

Voice Actor:Hedy Burress

Name:Cxessaji (Jessica) Highwind(aka Xessa) *pronounced Ses-a-jee*

Age: 18

Gender: female

Appearance: .

Weapon(s): Varies with dresspheres.

Magic:(if any) Black Magic and White Magic

Drive Forms:(if any) Dresspheres

Bio: Xessa, as she is commonly known in the Organization, grew up with Selxxia and Xasash in Traverse Town after Radiant Garden was destroyed 12 years ago. She was taken into the Organization with her friends. Xessa remains friends with Selxxia, even though she hates what she has become.

Personality: Sneaky, Full of herself, Quirky

Crush:(optional) Roxas

Character Theme: .com/watch?v=uXVemydJvSA

Voice Actor:Robin Kemissil

Name: Xasash (Sasha) Hikari (pronounced Zas-ah)

Age: 19

Gender: female

Appearance: .com/albums/ww223/Pandabear2000/Anime/Anime%20Girls/Blue%20Hair/In_the_Green_by_

Weapon(s): see jessica

Magic:(if any) Black and White Magic

Drive Forms:(if any) Dresspheres

Bio: Xasash grew up with her friends, Selxxia and Xessa in Traverse Town after the catastrophe in Radiant Garden. She is the most caring of all of her friends, and seeks to help Mika in her journey to find Axel.

Personality: Caring, but mean at times.

Crush:(optional) Marluxia

Character Theme: .com/watch?v=FEZmM5ahiOg

Voice Actor:Asumi Nakata

Name: X

Age: 14

Gender: M

Appearance: ./i/spire1/03242008/e/b/a/0/eba0d29470df20_

Weapon(s): .com/image/master%20xehanort% (Bringer of Chaos)

.com/image/angel%20with%20keyblade/Chainer667/keyblade_9_by_ (Curse of the Heavens)

Both Combined- .com/image/super%20keyblades/psychopathic_demon_girl/Anime%2520and%2520Games/Kingdom%2520Hearts/Keyblades/The_LureBreaker_Keyblade_by_ (Final Judgment)

Magic:(if any) black and white magic

Drive Forms:(if any) .

Bio: A boy with the ability to control chaos. He accidently used this power to destroy his home world, thus creating the world that never was. He locked away his emotion because he felt so guilty. He is #0 in the organization. He was xemnas's apprentice, but ow he help's sora and his friends whenever they need him

Personality: cold and distant like saix

Crush:(optional) none yet

Character Theme: .com/watch?v=FNk3HGKhKRc

Voice Actor: Cutter Micheal


	16. The King and Us

**The King and Us**  
*_Scene; Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mika stepped out of the portal and onto the grass of Disney Castle gardens. Mika closes the portal and the camera stays on her as the Disney Castle Logo appears on the screen. After a few seconds, it fades away. Mika looks around and smiles. Sora notices this and takes hold of her arm, guiding her forward._*  
Sora: You seem happy.  
Mika:*_nods_* This place is made of nothing but light. It's a relief from the darkness.  
Sora: You've just got to think positive! Like I do!  
Mika: *_giggles_* Ok Sora. *_messes his hair_*  
Sora: *_laughs_* Hey!  
Mika: I wonder where Donald and Goofy are...  
?: SORA!  
Sora: Huh? *_looks up_*  
[Donald and Goofy are revealed standing on the balcony of the castle. Sora lights up and runs up the stairs. Kairi, Riku, and Mika run after him.]  
[BGM; A Walk in Andante- Kingdom Hearts 2]  
Sora: Donald! Goofy! *_jumps on Goofy, embracing him and laughing._*  
Goofy: *_laughs and hugs him_*  
Kairi: *_kneels down_* Hi Donald.  
Donald: Hi Kairi.  
Riku: *_waves_*  
Sora: *_hugs Donald_* It's great to see you guys again!  
Donald: What are you doing here?  
Mika: *_steps into view_*  
Donald: Mika! *_jumps on her, embracing her_*  
Mika: *_laughs_* Donald!  
Goofy: *_chuckles_* Hiya Mika!  
Mika: Hi Goofy.  
[King Mickey and Queen Minnie exit the throne room and stop before the group. Pluto follows them.]  
Kairi: Oh! Your Magesty! *_bows_*  
Riku: *_bows_*  
Sora: Huh? Oh! *_bows_*  
Mika: *_puts Donald down and bows_*  
Donald: WACK? *_turns_* Your Majesty! *_bows_*  
Goofy: *_bows_*  
Minnie: *_smiles_* Hello everyone.  
Mickey: Sora! Riku! Kairi! Mika! What are you doing here?  
Sora: We came here because Mika has some questions.  
Mickey: Really? *_looks to Mika_* What's on your mind?  
Mika: *_shows him the heart necklace._ Did Ansem ever tell you about this?  
[BGM: Aqua's Theme- Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep]  
Mickey: So...you found it.  
Mika: What does it mean? Please, tell me!  
Mickey: What do _you_ think it means?  
Mika: I...I think it means I have to find the pieces of Axel's heart...but where? There's so many worlds! I...  
Mickey: Come into the library. I'll tell you what I know.  
[The group follows the king to the library. He sits at his desk and Mika anxiously awaits his response. He sighs, then looks up at Mika.]  
Mickey: Ansem waited years for you to find that pendant, and the note that went with it. I assume you found both?  
Mika: Yes, and I figured that it had been there for a while. But...where am I supposed to go to find the heart fragments?  
Mickey: He told me you must go everywhere that you have memories of yourself and Axel.  
Mika: And what about his heartless? Where am I supposed to find that?  
Mickey: I'm not certain of that, but Ansem said the fragments you collect will collect will attract it. When that time comes, he said, you will know.  
Mika: *_bows_* Thank you, your Majesty.  
Jiminy: *_hops up on the table_* I'll see if my journal can help! *_flips through it_* Hm...well whaddya know! I never got rid of the page that says, "Thank Namine!"  
Kairi: Namine...I remember her! My nobody, right? She helped me when I was trapped in the Organization's Castle.  
Mika: Namine...*_smiles_* Unh...*_groans and puts a hand on her forehead._*  
[_BGM: Fades Out_]  
*_End Scene_*


End file.
